MI Propio Verano
by mazapan
Summary: Esta es una pelea épica entre las pokewaifus. Intensa, asombrosa, aclamada por New York times, rottentomatoes y tu gfecita en chanclas.


\- Auch!! - aquel entrenador había recibido por quinta vez una bofetada de su gardevoir.

Ella estaba molesta ya que había intentado darle un beso en su mejilla, cruzó sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Oye!! Bha... -. Suspiró - Tu ganas querida, quizá ni siquiera te gustan los humanos y yo estoy forzando te a algo que no quieres hacer... Lo siento, me gustaría pensar a solas. Dame un momento - Decía el entrenador triste y finalmente rendido ante ella.

Por su parte Gardevoir solo rodeo sus ojos ojos y los cerró. Camino a solas también.

\- mmph! - fue lo último que él escucho de ella antes de que los dos se dieran un momento a solas.

Ambos que estaban en el bosque. Caminaron por direcciones distintas.

Gardevoir suspiró.

" Que dramático... Aunque Creo que soy muy dura Con él, realmente piensa mucho en mí de esa manera. Creo que ya es tiempo de decirle que también puedo apresiarlo así " pensó para sí misma, así que fue a buscarlo.

\- Ah... Que mal...

El entrenador se sentó en medio del bosque, deprimido, se había quitado su mochila y luego la abrió.

Lo que había adentro era un ramo de flores. Si lo sé, un malo objeto para guardar flores.

" Quizá debí mostrárselas sin importar que me dijese... Todo es mi culpa".

\- Estoy mostrando demasiado interés en ella, quizá por eso me rechaza así... Pero es que es mi único pokemon y realmente solo me importa tenerla a ella como compañero y no otro... Pero soy tan estúpido! No tomo en cuenta lo que ella quiere... O quizá debería dejarla libre y buscar alguien más - hablo solo mientras sacaba una pokebola de sobra que tenía en su mochila.

"No puedo consentrarme! Quién osa interrumpir mi importante meditación!?" decía una Hatterene detrás de unos bosques cercanos por donde el humano se lamentaba.

Ella optó por ver de quien se trataba y cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un humano triste, quedó impresionada ante las palabras que este decía. Ella se acercó a mirarlo, detrás de él y lo escuchó por unos momentos.

\- Y que se supone que haré con estas flores ahora? No creo que haya nadie más bonita que esa Gardevoir...

"Con que un corazón roto... Esto será divertido". Sonrió

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente oyó una especie de sonido que lo puso con piel de gallina, cuando volteó, se asombró.

Aquella figura de más de 2 metros lo miraba fijamente a una distancia muy corta.

"Una Hatterene... Es la primera vez que veo una de tan cercas".

\- em.. Hola linda, tienes hambre? - le mostró unas pokeballas que había guardado en su mochila, pero Hatterene no respondió, sólo lo seguía observando fijamente.

"No me gustan los entrenadores pero... Eh estado tan aburrida todo este tiempo en el bosque".

Ella uso su especie de mano adherido a su cabeza y tomó el ramo de flores que él tenía en su otra mano y le dio una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bueno.. Esas flores eran para una gardevoir que bueno, ya no importa - bajo su mirada pero la levanto al escuchar otro sonido agudo de la pokémon.

\- Hatterene, crees que sea lindo aunque sea un humano? Por favor haz uno de tus ruidos si es un sí.

Ella lo vio por unos segundos y le dio uno de sus chillidos más dulces.

"Vaya jamás pensé que una Hatterene podría ser tan dulce, a menudo de ven un poco aterradoras". Pensó

\- Quédate con las flores, son tuyas linda. Le dijó poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla.

"Este humano es tan lindo, no como los torpes pokemones de alrededor o los otros entrenadores mediocres que suelen hacer búsquedas aquí. No se cual fue el problema de esa idiota."

De repente Hatterene llevo su largo agarré dentro de la mochila del humano.

\- Hatterene?

Ella buscó entre comida y agua y finalmente encontró una pokebola.

"sabía que debía tener por lo menos una vacía". Ella Pensó. Y luego la presionó contra el pecho del humano.

\- No.. De verdad? Quieres estar conmigo? Yo no soy un buen entrenador, de hecho nisiquiera me gusta mucho pedir pelear a los pokemon. Y debo advertirte que estarás siempre fuera de tu pokebola.

Pero ella seguía insistiendo.

"Bien... No quiero dejar sola a Gardevoir pero quizá si otro entrenador se interesé en ella sin propósitos pokefilicos como yo, ella sería feliz". Él pensó.

\- Bien aquí voy - le arrojó la pokebola dándole un golpe leve a su sombrero, lo que la hizo atraparla y en un segundo él la sacó de la pokebola.

Cuándo el relámpago rojo presentó a Hatterene, el humano corrió a abrazarla.

\- oh Hatterene! Esto es tan emocionante! - Decía mientras frotaba su mejilla a la de su nueva pokemon.

Pero aquello, lo deprimió un poco, le dio el recuerdo de cuando atrapó a Gardevoir y mostró la misma expresión y acto que hacía ahora mismo con su Hatterene.

Pero luego sintió la garra de Hatterene acariciar su mentón.

\- oh no te preocupes, no es nada, linda.

Ambos sonrieron cuando de los arbustos salió Gardevoir.

"Maestro, donde ha estado? Lo eh buscado por todas par... tes...". - Gardevoir abrió sus ojos de par en par mirando a aquellos dos mirarla.


End file.
